


What's Wrong Mr. Potter?

by Keikokin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, OOC, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: Harry Potter has lost the will to live.  Can Lucius Malfoy bring him back to life? Can they take down Voldemort together? (previously posted elsewhere)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told there are some issues getting to this story. So I'm reposting it here. This was written before the series was finished.

Title: What's Wrong Mr. Potter  
Author& Notes: Keikokin (WIP)  
Rating:NC-17  
Pairing: H/L  
Key words: AU, OOC, Fluff  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Betas: Irish, Onyx Ice

 

***************************************************************  
Chapter 1

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry Potter  
to the blond at the `celebration' to greet the turning of the Death  
Eater to their side. Actually it was more of a grouping of  
individuals at Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Lucius shook the young man's hand. He was  
about to try to engage him in conversation when he was shocked into  
silence by the cold, vacant eyes of the young man. He remembered the  
times he'd seen those remarkable green eyes before, flashing with  
anger, smugness and even a touch of grudging respect. Now they were  
simply empty windows to a soulless man. In spite of years of self-  
training, Lucius shivered as the hollow eyes looked into his own,  
then turned away. As he stood rubbing his arms from the sudden  
chill, he noticed the other occupants of the room clearing in the  
path of the young man. It was not done out of respect, rather Lucius  
felt it was done out of fear.

"Now, you see what I meant about him," Draco said to his father  
coming back to his side, not wishing to look into the vacant eyes of  
their one last hope. The younger Malfoy had said in many letters to  
his father that the young hero had changed, the flame was gone and  
inside, the man walked with death as a daily companion. Lucius had  
simply thought his son had a unique flair for the dramatic. Now he  
thought Draco had the right of it.

He watched as the man crossed the room, to look out the window with  
empty eyes. It was true life had been exceptionally cruel to Harry  
Potter; the loss of both his parents, being raised by muggles, the  
death of his schoolmate at his side, the death of his Godfather, and  
now evidently the loss of his friends. For just as Draco had  
described, Potter's two closest companions stayed a safe distance  
away from the young man as if the emptiness was contagious.

Dumbledore sidled up to Lucius' side. "I see you've noticed our  
little problem." The old man said with a sad sigh.

Lucius looked at the man in disbelief. "Little? He's given up and  
hopes to die. I've seen that look on countless numbers of the Dark  
Lord's victims. Has no one tried to talk to him?"

"He won't listen to any of them because they've all lied to him,"  
Severus sneered standing next to the two men now. "I warned them all  
not to coddle him and this is the result. He'd rather die then to  
deal with one more person who lies to him."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache.  
This was too much. Last month he'd suffered the betrayal of his  
wife. Last week she'd been murdered, no doubt the Death Mark still  
hung over the Manor. In desperation, Lucius and Draco had sought out  
Dumbledore for protection. But if the almighty savior of the  
Wizarding World wished to die why had he bothered? Lucius looked at  
the young man who had turned and left the room, not saying goodbye to  
anyone as he went. A veil of tension lifted from the room.

Draco grabbed his father's arm and they walked into a corner of the  
room so they could speak in private. "Father let's leave the  
country," Draco hissed his fear evident to his father.

"If it would serve a purpose I would agree, however, the Dark Lord  
would find us wherever we would go. We have no other choice."

"But you saw him father, we're on the losing team!" Draco hissed in  
rising fear.

"Draco we are Slytherins. There must be some way to give him back  
his spark. Has he shown any romantic interest in anyone?" Lucius  
asked hopefully. After all Harry Potter was eighteen years old.  
Certainly he was filled with sexual need and desire?

"No, I thought he liked Oliver Wood for a bit but that was it after  
that disastrous row of dates with girls he probably swings for the  
males now." Draco looked disgusted. Lucius fought a grin at his  
hopelessly straight son.

"What was this Wood fellow like? Perhaps we can convince him to  
flirt a bit with Potter, cheer him up a bit."

"Why would you want to do that?" Draco looked repulsed.

"Think son, if Potter has a reason to live he will have a reason to  
kill," Lucius sighed, Draco would never be as sharp as Lucius had  
once hoped.

"Oh, well, he graduated and plays for Puddlemere United now." Draco  
shrugged.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione Granger addressed the blond with a  
shaking voice.

"Miss Granger?" Lucius fought to keep the sneer off his face.

"Well, you must have noticed Harry's, um, state. I wondered if you  
would try to help him?"

Lucius nearly laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, you're a Slytherin and self-preservation is key. If you  
changed sides you want to live. The way Harry is, he can't possibly  
fight, it would be suicide." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes even if  
her back was ramrod straight. "So if you want to come out on the  
winning side, you're surely clever enough to realize Harry needs to  
want to live."

Hmm. The muggle born witch was very astute and quite brave. "Go on."

"Well you look like you've already thought of a plan," Hermione  
finished quietly.

Lucius looked to his son as if to say, 'This is why she has better  
grades than you.' He looked upon the witch again. "You are quite  
right in your assumptions." He looked again to Draco as if  
saying, 'You talk to her.'

Draco nodded imperceptibly in understanding. "Potter fancy anyone  
this year Granger?"

"No, why?" Hermione asked suspiciously then her eyes lit up. "OH!"  
Then her face fell. Lucius watched all this in amusement. Were all  
Gryffindors like open books? Her eyes flashed back to Lucius as she  
bit her lip. Then she looked down at the ground. "He likes older  
men, strong builds, bright smiles and a gentle manner."

"Like Wood and like…" Draco looked to his father and smirked.

"Severus do you have any headache potion?" Lucius called.

Hermione looked hopefully at Draco, who nodded. The witch closed her  
eyes and hoped it would work.

 

Draco and his father were given rooms at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore  
made all the arrangements and Harry just stood in the background as  
his home was invaded. He spent most of his time in the backyard,  
sitting, gardening or talking to snakes. Harry put in appearance for  
meetings and that was it. Lucius watched carefully as Oliver Wood  
was even brought in to talk to Harry. But it was painfully clear  
that there was nothing left between the two men.

Oliver had gone out in the back gardens to speak with Potter, but it  
didn't last long. Wood had done a great deal of talking but Harry  
just turned empty eyes on his one time love and walked away. It  
seemed it was up to Lucius. Should the blond try to talk to him?  
Seduce him? Or try some potion to convince him they belonged  
together?

Perhaps the direct approach. Lucius simply walked out into the sun  
and sat down on a bench. "What's wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Dead green eyes turned to him. "What do you care?" He got up to  
leave when Lucius stood with surprising speed, grabbed his arm, and  
turned Harry to face him.

"You can scare others with that act Mr. Potter, but I am not just  
anyone. Nor will I be ignored. I've heard you wish to be treated  
like a man. So stand up to me and answer my question, if you dare,"  
Lucius said coolly with such little force of breath that Harry barely  
felt the man's breath on his cheek.

Green eyes narrowed to gauge his enemy. "You already know I'd rather  
die than live through this farce and squander everyone's time. So  
why waste your own breath to ask?" Harry yanked his arm away.

"I could easily guess at the reasons why but I'd rather hear it from  
you. If we are all to die because you've lost the will to live, we  
deserve to know why. Is it some pity party or because there isn't  
anyone special in your life?"

Pain filled the green eyes, but Lucius saw it as progress; at least  
it was emotion. He could feel the presence of Draco's magic and knew  
his son was watching from some dark corner. Good, at least this way  
he wouldn't have to repeat the events that were about to follow to  
his son.

"So that's it." Lucius stroked the side of Harry's face with his  
thumb as he gripped the young man's chin firmly.

"Stop it," Harry tried to yank backwards but Lucius had already  
slipped an arm around his back and held it tightly.

"I will if you really mean it. But you don't. Nothing would bring  
your blood to boil faster then pretending to hate me when you want  
me."

"No, I don't want this!" Harry tried to pull away but Lucius put both  
arms around him and pulled him closely and whispered in his ear.

"Then the rumors are true. You want a kind, gentle lover? Rest  
assured Mr. Potter, I am nothing if not versatile. I can teach you  
the joys of pain and pleasure or make you cry with tenderness."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"We share something in common, you and I, Mr. Potter; a life with too  
much pain and not enough pleasure. Believe it or not, we compliment  
each other beautifully, my handsome lion. True, others wanted the  
life brought back into your eyes. I could have tricked you into a  
bonding potion, or a mating ritual. It would have been ridiculously  
easy. Perhaps I could take a fertility potion and let you impregnate  
me if it gave you purpose."

Harry's mouth dropped open," You'd do that?"

Lucius chuckled. "But of course, I am a Slytherin."

Harry started to laugh, it was slow but then it filled the air.  
Lucius looked at the green eyes and waited for the dam to burst.  
Harry continued to laugh and laugh then he fell to his knees in pain,  
holding himself as the tears rolled down his face. Lucius bent down  
picked up the all too light man and held him to his chest.  
**********************************  
Draco watched from the shadows. First, he was silently laughing as  
Lucius struck out to force a reaction from Potter. Next, he watched  
as his father teased and taunted the green-eyed hero. Yet, he was  
surprised at the sudden kindness his father was showing. This was  
something that was reserved for behind closed doors, a weakness that  
could be exploited; dangerous, and reckless.

After a moment, he watched as Lucius began to walk off with the man  
in his arms as if carrying a wounded soldier with due respect. Draco  
let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wondered how  
far his father would have to go to bring back the hero from the edge,  
but maybe he didn't really want to know. Lighting up a cigarette, he  
thought that was something not to think about.


	2. WWMP 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius marks his territory.

As Lucius kicked the door closed behind him he was glad he wouldn't  
have to explain things to Draco, certain that he'd seen enough.  
Lucius sat on the edge of the bed with the bundle still within his  
arms. Eventually, he managed to get Harry to lie down, if not let go  
of him completely. Silently, he wondered what he'd gotten himself  
into this time.

For better or worse, he acknowledged to himself, he would forevermore  
be a part of the young man's life. The question remained, however,  
as what would his part in all of this play out to be. He felt as  
though the young man was the proverbial grain of sand that could  
become a pearl, or simply a nuisance to be endured. Would he be a  
father figure, a mentor, a confidante or a lover? As he stroked the  
untamed yet soft locks of the man in his arms, he mulled over the  
aspects of each.

Did Potter truly need a father figure? The werewolf seemed to be  
doing his best to fill the role, no matter how lacking it was. This  
explained the presence of Weasley in Harry's life. Evidently, if you  
have a whole parcel of children, the urge to take others under your  
wing never ceased. Lucius smirked at his assessment.

A mentor? Surely, Dumbledore would never allow it. After all, Lucius  
would certainly teach him dark arts. Although Draco seemed to think  
Harry had been teaching it to himself. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to  
show him a bit. Yet, this still didn't seem to fit the bill.

Confidante? Perhaps, there were obviously some things that could not  
be discussed with goody-two-shoe Gryffindors all the time. Their  
failing logic and simpering emotions would never allow for Harry to  
be human, which explained why he had shut down. But Lucius had very  
little patience to hear whining. Perhaps that was why Harry had just  
collapsed, knowing instinctively Lucius would be there able to  
withstand the fall of the great Harry Potter.

Which left only one other part. A lover to Harry Potter? Lucius  
began to take inventory of the man's assets systematically. Messy  
hair, wild yet soft as feather down. Intense eyes full of magic and  
depth – green, his favorite color. A handsome, yet pretty, face. Full  
lips that begged to be kissed to swollen. His body? Smaller than  
Lucius preferred, perhaps with some proper food and exercise it could  
be more like his father's had been.

James – the thought blocked his musings. Thankfully Harry was  
a faint copy of James at best. Oh yes, he had the poor eyesight,  
which needed to be fixed immediately. It would not do for Voldemort  
to say `Accio glasses' and the battle to be over. Ridiculous that it  
had not been done to date.

He had James' talent on a broom, oh yes, but not the arrogance,  
obnoxious pride of his father. If that had been the case, Lucius  
would have reveled in beating it from him in the dungeons of Malfoy  
Manor. Power, well despite carrying the Gryffindor line, James had  
been a poor wizard while Harry was an untapped powerhouse. One  
Lucius could train to take out Voldemort with a mere thought, for  
Voldemort was powerful but weak in mind and spirit.

With Harry at full capacity, even Dumbledore would cower in fear.  
Undoubtedly, it was why Potters power had been capped. Naive? Oh yes,  
painfully naive. Not even aware his powers had been bottled up like a  
potion to be kept until ready. Pathetic! Lucius would have to take  
care of that. He would not have a weak wizard at his side, nor think  
of having one as a lover; after all, he was a Malfoy.

Hmm yes, Lucius looked over the lithe frame of the young man, tanned  
and toned. If rumors were true, he was rather well endowed. That  
would be rather fun to check. At least if that were true, he'd be  
more of an equal bed partner. Yet, he'd never had a lover so young.  
The very idea was odd to even consider. Was it truly what Harry  
needed?

Perhaps he'd let the young man make the first move. Although this  
was wildly against the grain for him, this was the classic exception  
to the rule. If he made a move and it was rejected it could drive  
Harry further into that abyss of his own mind. Yet if it were  
accepted, the young man might think of it as pity down the line. No,  
it would definitely be up to Harry. However, he'd make it perfectly  
clear that it would be accepted on his part. Yes indeed, Lucius  
thought as he let one hand slip down Harry's side to his hip and  
back, quite willing. He licked his lips.

At long last, the crying stopped and the body stilled. Years of  
listening told Lucius that Harry was still awake. No doubt wondering  
where to go from here. Should he get up and act as if nothing  
happened? Perhaps try to sleep? Or maybe reach out for a bit more?  
Lucius hoped that if he wanted to talk it would be meaningful and not  
some drivel.

A small crooked smile played over his face as Harry sighed, reached  
out with one arm to cover his chest and cautiously threw a leg over  
his own. The pawn had moved. The next move was up to him. He  
pulled Harry closer and nuzzled the top of his head. Harry curled in  
closer, idly running the hand that was on his chest over it. Lucius  
knew he had a rather muscular chest and could feel the fingers on it  
following each dip and rise. When the hand stilled, Lucius placed a  
light kiss to the top of Harry's head, then forehead, and then his  
scar.

A tiny gasp of air was his reward, as Harry had obviously never had  
that done to him. Green eyes that were empty only an hour ago had  
filled with darkness, becoming a smoldering Kelly green. They caught  
the fading light as they looked into his own. There were questions in  
them, oh yes, but Lucius felt admiration as none were asked.  
Undoubtedly he'd have to give the man some gift to show their new  
relationship, but it could wait. For now, those full, beautiful lips  
were coming ever closer. Lucius wanted to plunge those lips then  
fuck that sensual mouth with his cock that now twitched like a cobra  
waiting to strike. He willed himself to be patient and not scare his  
intended prey.

The athletic young body was shifting in the bed to lie on top of his  
own. Then the ruby red lips descended to his neck; kissing, licking,  
and nipping. Lucius blinked once in surprise. He had naturally  
assumed there would be a long bout of kissing before hand. Indeed he  
was curious as to what the young man would taste like. Pumpkin  
juice? Sweets? Cigarettes, perhaps? Harry stopped at his collar  
then looked into his eyes for permission. Lucius gave a tiny nod and  
with a small smile Harry began to undo Lucius' shirt, trailing his  
tongue down a path where the buttons had been. Eager fingers played  
over his chest muscles then the fingers were replaced by a hot tongue  
and finally lips that sought to kiss every part of his flesh.

His patience began to wear thin as his cock twitched again,  
protesting against its captivity. With a wave of his hand they were  
both suddenly without clothing. Harry gasped in surprise but Lucius  
simply pressed the young man back into action. 

It had been a very long time since Lucius had his body worshiped in such a manner.  
Surprisingly, it was rather refreshing. Doubtless he'd gone without  
sex for too long, being married to the Ice Queen. Male lovers of his  
past had been rough and sadistic, but this was a feeling he'd not had  
since his first time. It was odd, yet delightful at the same time.

His mind snapped back from its reverie as a hot tongue washed over  
his balls and gently kissed them one by one before teabagging them.  
Unbidden, a rush of air escaped Lucius' lungs at the sensation as  
Harry sucked them both into his mouth. A gentle hiss filled the air  
and Lucius felt his cock pulse with desire. `Parselmouth', a part of  
his mind supplied the fact as he felt his eyes roll back in his head  
as the talented tongue danced over his balls, shaft and lapped at his  
pre-cum.

Harry carefully rubbed over the tip of his glands with his palm and  
Lucius grabbed Harry's head. He decided to ignore the impertinent  
chuckle that came from his young lover when he felt his shaft  
enveloped by the hot mouth and stroked by the wet tongue that waited  
within. His eyes opened to watch the young beauty as he sucked up  
and down the shaft, with a small lift to his hips he began to fuck  
that delicious mouth. 

One hand remained in Harry's hair while the  
other clenched the bed sheets. Gods but the youth had talent. As  
much as he wanted to fill that mouth with his juices he wanted to  
fuck that ass even more. Harry seemed to know how to make his ass  
sway and dance as he sucked a man. The sight was intoxicating.

"Ride me," Lucius whispered. Harry seemed to instantly have lube in  
his hand. Evidently, he knew some wandless magic as well. He covered  
Lucius' throbbing cock as he rode his own fingers, looking so wanton  
the blond wondered if he'd last. "Now." Harry smiled then lowered  
himself gently onto the sizable erection. Lucius closed his eyes  
fighting the urge to thrust up into that tight young body.

His traitorous body let loose a moan as he felt his shaft fully  
encased in the tight channel. He opened his eyes as he felt Harry  
take his hands in his own. Then he placed them upon his chest. With  
a smirk Lucius tweaked the pert nipples causing Harry to arch his  
back to get closer. Gods, but the man was hot! As Harry began to  
ride his cock, a free hand slipped down to stroke his own erection.  
Lucius swatted it away and wrapped his strong hand around the cock of  
his lover, stroking it firmly. Harry made a sound that was so  
delicious Lucius felt himself tighten.

"Lucius," Harry hissed and Lucius felt the warm fluid cover his hand  
and chest. Watching as the beautiful young man climaxed, then  
tightened, sending the blond over the edge. Lucius arched off the bed  
driving further into his lover and gasped, "Harry," as his orgasm  
overcame him next. For a few minutes, as cleaning spells were  
murmured and breathing was regulated, there was no other sound as  
Harry once again lay on Lucius' chest. That is, until Harry leaned up  
on one elbow looking into the pale blue gray eyes of his new lover  
and whispered, "Again?" Lucius smirked and rolled the man onto his  
back, taking full charge.

 

Draco looked at his watch. Were they talking? Shagging? What? And  
moreover, did he want to know? Should he knock on the door and ask  
if they wanted a third? No damnit, straight Draco remember you're  
straight!

Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld Place to check on Harry she'd been  
worried sick, luckily she'd had her muggle home hooked up to the Floo  
Network so she could check on Harry more often. The first thing that  
struck her was how quiet it was. Where was Harry? Where were the  
Malfoys? Had they all killed each other? She walked around for a  
few minutes when she spotted smoke in the backyard. Knowing Draco  
smoked, she went looking for him.

"Granger," Draco said coolly hoping she would not ask where Potter  
was.

"Malfoy, where's Harry?" So much for that. Time for attitude.

"Do I look like his keeper?"

Hermione huffed. "Fine, where's your father? I'd like to speak to  
him."

"Busy."

"With what?"

"Granger don't ask."

"Why?"

"Nosy aren't we?"

"Evasive aren't we?"

"Ever hear of Inflagrante Delictico? I'm fairly certain they are  
both busy."

"No."

"Yes. Your idea Granger, remember?"

"No."

"They've been in there for almost an hour. Either they fell asleep,  
shagged or are still shagging. Do I have counter points against  
this? No, Potter was carried in by father. Father doesn't care for  
emotional discussions- I'm his son, I should know. Point three, they  
had flirted to the extreme before hand."

Hermione bit her lips, wrung her hands, and in desperation began to  
clean to keep her mind off what could be happening while desperately  
hoping Harry would come back to life.


	3. WWMP 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's a genius, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter of this story.

Harry lay under Lucius panting once more. Lucius felt both smug and  
satisfied. It wasn't every wizard that had a lover this young and  
could claim they were able to keep them sated. Yet he could already  
sense that Harry had begun to think on their situation. Lucius  
muttered the cleaning spell and lay next to Harry propped up on one  
elbow. He caressed Harry's face with his free hand.

"I may be a Slytherin, but as a Malfoy, I do have honor. If you  
wish to further this, I will be most pleased. Or if you'd simply  
like a small memento I can offer you that. Yet I find what I most  
wish to do is to mark you."

Harry smiled at the small speech then frowned at the last  
sentence. "Mark me?"

"Each pureblood family has it's own mark, crest, or coat of arms if  
you will. Perhaps during our engagement you noticed my tattoo of  
this mark?" Harry nodded. "I could give you the same mark. It would  
only be removable by myself should our relations terminate. In the  
meantime it would remind you, and others of whom you are with. It  
would also provide you magical protection and allow you into my  
home."

Harry laughed a low rolling happy laugh. "Property of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Malfoys do not share well, if at all," Lucius said, simply enjoying  
the genuine laughter from the young man.

"Is it too indelicate to ask how many people carry your mark?" Harry  
was still smiling at the idea.

"My blood heir carries my mark as well as his own. Another carried  
my mark but at their passing the mark vanished." Since Harry looked  
very interested he continued on in lecture mode. "The marks came  
into use during the Burning Times to afford protection and to be  
able to find family members who'd been taken. It allowed Pureblood  
families to have fewer fatalities than ordinary Wizarding families.  
When muggle kings and queens had royal wizards it allowed the muggle  
royalty to easily spot a pure wizard. Then it became a simple way  
to track genealogy and concubines. It is part of the reason the Dark  
Lord chose to give a mark, giving him illusions of being  
pureblood." Lucius smiled at what a rapt audience he had in Harry.

"Would marking me in turn mark you?"

"A wise question," Lucius smiled slightly, "It would, but it would  
only be revealed to you and I, unless I otherwise desired. Others  
with my mark would of course sense the addition, as would you if I  
added another. So in a sense, it ensures fidelity."

"Where would it be?" Harry asked liking this idea more and more.

"The shoulder is for blood members only. This mark starts below,"  
Lucius trailed a finger to Harry's hip-bone, watching with amusement  
as Harry's cock twitched, "then it can rise to here." The pale, long  
elegant finger trailed up to Harry's heart.

"So if or as the relationship changes from purely sexual to  
something more I could tell because the mark would move  
accordingly," Harry summarized.

"Very good, Harry." Lucius reached for his wand and placed it at  
Harry's hipbone. "Shall I?"

"One more thing. If I get hit by a bad curse, it wouldn't hurt you,  
would it?" Harry asked with concern.

"No, however, I will sense through this anytime you are in danger,  
close, or particularly," Lucius smirked, "wanton."

"Yes Lucius, I accept your mark," Lucius nodded, then placed his  
wand tip at Harry's hips. He looked seriously at Harry as if to  
say, "it may hurt." Harry put his hands on Lucius' shoulders and  
nodded.

"J'accorde sur le thee la marque de la famille de Malfoy en tant que  
mon amoureux, pour toujours plus jusqu'ƒ² notre mort ou notre  
seperation convenu. Nous attacher, nous lier et strenghten nous que  
vous ƒ¼tes les miens."

(I bestow on thee the mark of the Malfoy family as my lover, forever  
more until our death or our agreed separation. To tie us, bind us,  
and strengthen us - you are mine.)

Harry gasped and strengthened his grip on Lucius' shoulders. It  
wasn't that the mark hurt, it was that his blood was on fire. It  
spread out from his hip through his groin, stomach and chest, into  
his legs, arms, fingers and toes. Then it hit his head making the  
room spin, he suddenly became keenly aware of Lucius and his  
feelings. There was someone else that he was dimly aware of at the  
edge of his mind.

Lucius hissed as he felt his own blood boil in turn as the  
connection was forged. He also felt Draco's shock at the corner of  
his mind. When he was through marking Harry, he took the man in his  
arms and waited for them both to settle down.

 

"Holy shite!" Draco yelled as he suddenly felt his family mark  
burn. His hand flew up to his shoulder and his eyes went wide as he  
realized what his father had just done. With shaking hands, he lit  
another cigarette.

It was dinnertime until the two lovers emerged from their room.  
Harry had a smirk on his face but was aglow with life and purpose  
once more. Lucius looked smug and satisfied. They both walked into  
the backyard. Draco pulled away from the shadows. Lucius stepped  
forward and placed a hand over Draco's shoulder where his mark was,  
Draco sighed, as his father's touch was soothing to it.

Reluctantly Draco extended a hand to Harry, which Harry accepted and  
they shook hands then released them. Each knew they had crossed  
over into a new threshold. "Granger is here, Harry."

Harry blinked at the use of his first name. "Thanks Draco."

"Excellent, it's about time for dinner. I find I'm rather hungry,"  
Lucius' eyes twinkled and he turned toward the kitchen. Draco  
pointed toward where he'd last seen Granger and with a nod Harry  
headed off in that direction, while Draco followed his father.

Lucius conjured up some tea and scones while they waited and began  
to eat. "If the Dark Lord knew what you'd just done he'd have a  
heart attack!" Draco chuckled. Looking over to see his father's  
reaction he noticed Lucius' eyes had gone wide, as his hand kept  
pouring tea from the tea pot. Draco put a hand over his father's to  
still it. "Father, what is it? What's wrong? Is he calling you?"


	4. WWMP 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Draco a new plan develops.

The senior Malfoy turned to his junior with pride and amazement  
blazing from his eyes. "My son, you are a genius!" Lucius stood  
quickly. "I must speak with Severus and Dumbledore at once." He  
strode quickly from the room. Draco heard the sound of the Floo  
then heard no more so he settled into eating the scones wondering  
what he'd said.

Granger bustled into the kitchen with a bucket in her hand. She  
dumped it in the sink and filled it again. Draco watched with  
amusement as Granger worked off steam doing house elf work. But he  
couldn't resist.

"Doing that the hard way aren't you Granger? Book smart and common  
sense stupid!" Draco laughed.

"Malfoy?" Hermione put her hands on her hips angrily.

"You're a witch Granger, fill the bucket magically with the water,  
do the cleaning magically or better yet let the house elves do it.  
Or perhaps that's your career plan is it? Suits you." Draco smirked.

Harry walked in, "Hermione there you are!" He looked between the  
two who now had their wands drawn and pointed at each other.  
Without a second thought he stepped between them. "Put it down  
Hermione."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Me? What about him Harry? He  
insulted me!"

Harry blinked as he realized he'd just protected Draco, and that it  
was evidently another side effect of the Malfoy Mark. Trust Lucius  
to forget that little fact. Harry smiled at the memory of what  
they'd just shared. Then shook his head. "Let it go Hermione, you  
know Draco enjoys these games."

"Harry, why did you just call him Draco? Does this have something  
to do with you and Mr. Malfoy?" But as soon as Hermione said it she  
blushed and covered her mouth.

"Yes Hermione, I've called a truce with the Malfoys," Harry said  
through gritted teeth, not caring for how Hermione had just laid his  
sex life at his feet. "I suggest you do so as well."

"Though not in the same manner," Draco chuckled. Harry growled in  
his direction and his eyes flashed as if to say, 'shut it.'

"We are all on the same team to kill Voldemort," Harry grated out  
through his teeth.

"Well said, Harry," came the voice of Dumbledore. The three turned  
to see Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius standing at the doorway. "We  
have a great deal of planning to do."

"While I do not usually mix business with eating," Lucius added. "I  
find I am almost weak with hunger, and that would not do. Others are  
hungry as well, I presume?" His eyes caught Harry's for a second  
and Harry nodded, then rang the bell for the house elves that had  
been employed to handle them all. They all gave their orders and  
the elves disappeared. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with  
Ron to one side and Snape at the other. Draco and Hermione sat  
across from each other. Lucius sat at his son's side across from  
Harry, a secret smile passing between them.

"So father, what is all this about?" Draco began.

"Patience Draco," Lucius nodded to Hermione who had her head bowed  
in prayer. When she looked up she saw the Malfoys staring at  
her. "Christian, I take it?" Lucius said coolly. At her nod he  
turned to Albus. "Tell me, do they still teach History of Magic at  
that school Dumbledore?"

"Miss Granger only pays attention in classes in which she will  
receive notice and accolades, which she cannot receive from  
Professor Binns." Severus snorted.

Albus looked over his glasses at the two men wondering how to  
resolve this issue, when Lucius turned to Harry. "Tell me, do you  
know a proper blessing? As it is your house, Harry." Severus gawked  
at Lucius for the use of a first name, Ron looked ill, Draco  
impassive and Dumbledore amused.

Harry nodded, taking Hermione's hand and with a smirk reached out  
for Lucius'. All those around the table joined hands while Hermione  
looked at Harry in confusion. "Holy mother earth,  
yours is the power to grow, to destroy, to give birth. We conjure  
you now,by seed and by soot, by flower and fruit, by light and by love, from  
below and above, in your ancient names: Kore, Demeter, Persephone.  
Grant us the blessings of your body. Thank you for the blessings of  
your body." Harry finished and Lucius nodded in approval. He  
inhaled sharply as he thought he felt a creeping of the mark on his  
hip. But it went unnoticed as the members of the dinner began to  
eat.

"But Harry, I didn't know you knew that stuff," Ron said while  
eating with his mouth open as usual. Everyone else looked away but  
Harry was used to it by this point.

"Just because I don't display it, doesn't mean I don't practice it,"  
Harry said with a shrug.

"Quite so, well as religion is supposed to remain a topic not for  
the table, we might as well discuss business next. Lucius came to  
the school earlier with a proposal for the demise and destruction of  
Voldemort, inspired by his son." Albus smiled at Draco who was  
beaming under Lucius' fond gaze.

"Indeed, Draco in passing mentioned the Dark Lords vulnerable state  
to muggle ailments. A heart attack, I believe?" Lucius looked  
admiringly at his son who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"From there I was able to quickly brew a number of health depletion  
potions which would ultimately attack his immune system, so any of  
the other potions would quickly kill him."

"However, there is still the problem of administration and that Tom  
may use his magic to heal himself." Albus looked at Hermione  
meaningfully.

"But there are also muggle diseases like Hemophilia that prevent  
healing." Hermione said slowly.

"So we need to get these into Riddle's house," Harry  
said. "Something that he must use but would limit the diseases to  
just those that live there."

"Water," Draco said quickly.

"A siege," Ron said excitedly. "In the old days when an army  
attacked a castle they would poison the water supply from the  
outside."

"So we poison the water supply, add in these different potions and  
then I go in to attack him at his weakest?" Harry said sounding  
extremely hopeful.

"I will have to see that it is working," Snape said with resolve.

"Because he'll be asking for healing potions," Hermione added.

"But they won't work because he is a mudblood," Draco laughed.  
Harry cleared his throat, looking with concern at Hermione.

"Yes, Draco, he is mixed blood," Lucius corrected. Hermione looked  
appeased and Draco rolled his eyes.

Albus cleared his throat next. "So Mr. Weasley, as a pureblood, you  
can work on the water supply by borrowing Harry's admirable cloak."  
Severus handed over a collection of shrunken bottles. "I believe the  
Malfoys also own such cloaks, so the younger Mr. Malfoy can keep  
scan of the water supply and flow from the air and direct where it  
is most likely to be. As purebloods, neither can be affected by the  
potions." The two grunted but reluctantly agreed.

"Miss Granger, you will be in charge of communications. And let me  
know when they have checked back in."

"When Severus sees he's weakening, you can go in Harry." Dumbledore  
said with seriousness.

"No." Lucius said firmly. They all turned to look at the blond in  
question. "We won't know who else is in there. He also needs some  
training and to have his eyes fixed." He cast his eyes to  
Harry. "You'll need backup in case someone else is there. I know  
how to get around that house. I'm going with you."

Draco lowered his head, knowing full well his father would never  
allow his lover to go into such a situation alone. For better or  
worse they were all linked now. "I can help with the training."

Ron growled at this, but Harry nodded. "Thanks I'd feel better with  
some extra training. And I HATE these glasses."

"I'm rather fond of mine," Albus chuckled.

"You would be," said Snape dabbing his mouth with a napkin as he  
finished.

"Well, I believe there's work to be done," Albus said and they all  
stood to go. "Lucius, I would like to speak with you. Harry,  
please fire-call Poppy to come fix your eyes." With a look to his  
lover, Harry left the room.

"Dumbledore?" Lucius inquired knowing full well what this discussion  
was to cover.

"I wish to thank you Lucius, for returning Mr. Potter to the land of  
the living." Lucius nodded. Albus removed his glasses and cleaned  
them with a corner of his light green robes. "Someone might even say  
it was a `marked' difference. Wouldn't you say so?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "His appetite is even restored. I've not  
seen him eat with such relish since he dated Mr. Wood. After their  
falling out was when I noticed the change in him."

"Then perhaps Mr. Wood was not able to give him what he needed."

"Perhaps, perhaps. Yet I couldn't help notice your concern that I  
send him in to fight once we've learned Tom has weakened."

"I have given ample reasons why not."

"Except the reason that mattered most, you did not wish your lover  
to go alone," Albus set his glasses back upon his nose and glared  
over them fiercely.

"I tire of this Dumbledore. You cannot control all things he does.  
He is a man now and is out from that school. I do not want to see  
him unduly harmed and my personal reasons shall remain my own."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore nodded his head as Lucius stood up  
angrily to go. As he strode quickly from the room, Albus called to  
him. "Lucius, you may wish to inform Harry that those low rider  
jeans he prefers shows the Malfoy Mark, especially when it rose to  
its new level."


	5. WWMP 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry. Draco questions his own preferences.

Lucius stormed into the living area and strode quickly over to  
Harry, despite the looks of Ron and Hermione who'd been trying to  
get information from him as to his sudden change. The blond  
whispered harshly in his ear, "Find some excuse to change your low-  
riders, the mark is visible." Then in a softer tone he added, "Since  
it rose." Harry nodded. In a louder voice Lucius said, "Training  
starts as soon as your eyes are fixed."

The blond left Harry alone with Ron and Hermione. "What's going on  
with you and Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry bent over to pick up  
a piece of paper and with a whispered spell he ripped the rear of  
his jeans.

Ron burst out laughing. Hermione flushed and looked away. Harry  
excused himself quickly went to his room and changed, stopping for a  
moment to admire how the mark had indeed risen to above his hip. A  
warm feeling of desire crested over him at the memory and the  
pleasant soreness he felt. He thought perhaps he should be upset at  
allowing himself to be branded in this way. Yet it was nice to know  
that someone wanted him that much. And, unlike a hickey, this  
wouldn't fade. With a smirk, he returned downstairs.

Lucius was discussing tactics with Draco on how to get the needed  
Invisibility Cloak from the Manor. A wash of warmth filled him and  
he knew that Harry was thinking of him, their time together, and  
their bond. He allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Father?"

"My apologies Draco, I became distracted momentarily."

"I was surprised you marked him." Lucius raised an eyebrow at how  
astute Draco was becoming.

"He needed it. Besides, Malfoys don't share." Lucius said simply.

"You didn't have to and you know it. A trinket would have  
accomplished that."

"Is there a point to this Draco?"

"Marking him clearly states that you plan on a future with him in  
it. Don't bother denying it."

"There is no need. I do not wish to deny it. Despite his lack of  
pureblood, he is more than worthy."

Draco looked away, but Lucius wasn't about to let it go until he  
arrived at the root of the problem.

"Are you more bothered that I took a lover?"

"You just seem so serious about him."

"Would you rather I went through several lovers at a clip?"

"Well, if you did, would it be so bad?"

"Did you wish to have him?" Draco looked away, but Lucius wasn't about to let it go until he  
arrived at the root of the problem.

"I didn't say that!" Draco hissed flushing slightly.

"You didn't have to. Having second thoughts about the straight and  
narrow path? Good. It shows you are growing up and realizing that  
pleasure doesn't adhere to one sex." Lucius smirked and walked away  
leaving a very confused Draco in his wake.


	6. WWMP 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry/Lucius moment in the Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer for this story is on the first chapter.

Harry woke with a groan. He felt absolutely drained physically,  
mentally, emotionally and magically. As was his custom he tried to  
peek out of one eye to find his glasses. It was then that he  
realized he couldn't see he sat bolt upright. His hands flew to his  
eyes and felt the bandages on them.

"Easy Harry," came the soothing tone of Lucius' voice. "Madame  
Pomfrey worked on your eyes as you slept. We need only to take them  
off to restore your vision." 

Harry took a steadying breath and let Lucius slowly peeled away the gauze and compresses. "Keep your eyes  
closed a moment longer." 

With relief Harry felt the weight come off his eyes. "Now slowly open them, it might hurt at first." Nodding Harry followed Lucius' advice. The air burned and he almost howled  
with pain, instead opting to hiss and roll away.

He began to curse away in Parseltongue, failing to see Lucius'  
reaction. A look of sympathy crossed his face before it turned into  
pure, unadulterated lust. The snake language made his cock twitch  
with excitement. As Harry continued to speak in the tongue of  
snakes, a moan crossed Lucius' lips unbidden. When that happened  
Harry felt the warmth of the mark fill him as his lover began to  
feel passionate toward him.

Rolling back toward his lover the first sight his newly repaired  
eyes brought into focus was that of lust filled pale eyes. "Harry,"  
Lucius whispered with longing.

"What a wonderful thing to be able to see you first," Harry  
replied. Lucius felt his chest tighten at the reply. Harry pulled  
on his hands until the larger wizard lay between his legs. Lucius  
began to nip and lick at Harry's neck paying close attention to the  
areas, which made his lover squirm with pleasure.

"Oh yes," Harry gasped as Lucius made his way down his chest. Lucius' hot wet  
tongue carefully mapped each juncture of chest to shoulder, neck to  
shoulder and chest to abdomen. Soon Harry was writhing beneath his  
lover whose hands, lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once.  
With a softly spoken spell, Lucius removed the last vestiges of  
clothing between them.

Harry wrapped his hands into Lucius' long hair possessively. Lucius  
smiled inwardly as this was one of the reasons his hair was the  
length it was. Harry reveled in feeling the silken strands around  
his hands as Lucius worked his way back up again rubbing his  
erection against Harry's. Despite the fact he would have enjoyed  
claiming his lover again he wasn't sure that Harry was ready. After  
all they had quite a long session the day before.

They began to rock together, grinding their erections, the light  
coating of sweat just making it easier to slide against each other.  
The tension began to build between the two lovers each nipping,  
licking and teasing where they could reach. 

"You are mine," Lucius whispered in Harry's ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth.  
Harry bucked and shuddered with the strength of his climax. Looking  
deeply into the smoldering, dark green eyes of his young lover  
Lucius groaned and followed his lovers orgasm with his own.

Rolling over Lucius held Harry tightly to him after saying the  
cleaning spell. "Lucius?"

"Yes Harry?" Lucius had been dreading this. But he had already  
decided to be truthful with Harry, no matter what. It was the only  
way to keep his lovers' trust.

In a small, fearful voice Harry asked the question that had been  
nagging his dreams. "Did I really kill all those deatheaters?"

"Yes, you did Harry. You've been recovering ever since." Harry  
began to shake in Lucius' arms. 

His lover held him tighter. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"I know that Harry. I know. It was about to get ...ugly. You  
undoubtedly saved all of our lives. But why did you follow us?"  
Lucius brushed the hair from the beautiful green eyes.

"I knew you were in danger. It felt wrong to be apart from you when  
you needed me. I-I care about you Lucius and I didn't ...I couldn't  
think about losing you." Harry looked deeply into his lover's  
eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No my sweet I am not mad. I was concerned that I would lose you.  
Rest assured I share your caring feelings." Lucius smiled as the  
uncertainty left Harry's face and the mark rose on him to his lower  
abdomen. Harry kissed Lucius tenderly as he knew with certainty  
that the blond meant every word. It was a nice feeling to know he  
could actually trust someone as completely as he could Lucius. "How  
is your magic feeling today?"

"Truthfully, like Wingardium Leviosa would be a big deal," but as  
Harry said this the bed, with both of them in it, lifted off the  
floor. Lucius chuckled at Harry's stunned expression.

"I would like to begin your training, today. It will take you time  
to become accustomed to your new ability to use your powers without  
your wand. Congratulations Harry, you've moved up in the Wizarding  
World."

"Wicked," Harry whispered before kissing Lucius once again. The two  
lovers were soon lost in the sensation of the other. A brief knock  
came on the door, a spell muttered and the door swung open. Severus  
Snape strode in and stopped taking in the scene before him.

"Lucius! Potter! What are you doing?" Severus blurted out in shock.

"Far less than we were a few minutes ago," Lucius smiled pulling  
Harry to him. "I had a locking charm on that door."

"I noticed. I thought that Potter was simply being imperious."  
Severus defended himself looking one moment enraged, the next aghast  
before it settled into an amused disgust.

"No, I was merely protecting the privacy of myself and that of my  
lover. Really Severus, has it been so long you've forgotten what  
locking charms were made for?" Lucius teased tucking Harry in and  
pulling him still closer.

"You admit Potter is your lover?" Snape sneered his lip in plain  
disgust.

"Why ever should I deny it? Especially when you find us in this  
state? Yes, he is my lover; a fact I am both quite happy with and  
proud of, or have you forgotten his explosion of magic that saved  
you, Draco and I?"

Snape scowled, sighed and said, "Speaking of Draco he has returned."

"And?" Lucius asked pointedly.

"They were successful." Severus drew himself up as he delivered this  
news.

"Excellent, shall we celebrate?" Lucius looked pointedly at Harry.  
Severus made a choking sound before quickly exiting the room.

"You are so bad," Harry laughed.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and I have a reputation to keep. Did you  
expect anything else?"


	7. WWMP 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not threaten the people Harry cares about, this is why. (graphic violence but quick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read the violent part just skip over the second to last paragraph that begins with "No!"

With great relief, Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were no  
longer in the living room, so he placed the fire call to Madame  
Pomfrey at Hogwarts.

"Madame Pomfrey?' Harry stuck his head into the fire.

"Mr. Potter? What have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
The Mediwitch began to look for her bag.

"I just wanted to make an appointment to have you fix my  
eyes." Harry interjected quickly.

"Is that all?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him suspiciously as  
if he'd fall apart under her intense scrutiny.

"Yes, that's all, no emergencies," Harry tried to stay  
pleasant but his patience was wearing thin.

"Well the least you could have done was to tell me that  
straight off! I'll be there at eight o'clock sharp."

Harry nodded and began to pull out of the fire. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"Good to see you again Harry." With a smile Harry left the  
fire as he said," You too."

Rocking back on his heels, he was dismayed to find his face  
at someone's crotch. Feeling almost faint with relief, he realized  
it was Lucius. The blond lowered a hand to help him up. "I trust  
you've made arrangements for your eyes?"

"Yes, she'll be here at eight o'clock sharp." Harry said  
softly.

"Do you wish to have company?" Lucius whispered.

"Before definitely, after yes; to see the results if nothing  
else, but I think I can handle anything after regrowing all the  
bones in my arm." Harry said soberly.

"After that we will begin your training. Tonight I leave  
for the Manor." Lucius gave Harry a quick kiss to the side of his  
face before disapparating.

"Stay safe," Harry whispered to the air where Lucius once  
stood.

"Did that git leave?" Ron snickered coming into the room.

Harry took a deep breath to steady his emotions. "Where's  
Hermione?"

"Went home, something about she couldn't take anymore," Ron  
shrugged. "So up for a game of chess?"

"Okay," Harry felt thrown off by the odd request. They were  
planning a major offensive and Ron wanted to play chess. Well it  
might keep him from thinking about Lucius.

"So what's up Harry?" Ron said after a few moves.

"Just hoping this works out," Harry thought that was true on  
many levels.

"That's not what I meant. What was with the jean-ripping  
bit? Charlie taught me that one. Mum's always screaming about how  
we are always ripping out the seats of our jeans." Ron looked up  
raising an eyebrow. "You sleeping with Malfoy?"

Harry began to choke. "What?"

"Come off it Harry, are you or are you not sleeping with  
Draco Malfoy?"

Harry coughed again. "No I am not sleeping with Draco  
Malfoy."

Snickers came from the doorway. "Letting Weasley beat you  
again Harry?"

Draco hopped over the back of the couch Harry was sitting at  
and sat extremely close to Harry. Ron turned red up to the tips of  
his ears. "Look, I can't say I'm happy about this but if it's what  
you want mate," Ron looked pointedly at Harry.

"Ron, look you've got this all wrong," Harry glared at Draco.

"Harry really you must expect a bit of notoriety when you  
are with a Malfoy," Draco smirked.

"Stop it!" Harry snapped at Draco. Then he looked  
pleadingly. "He must have overheard, he's just having a bit of fun."

"Hermione would say that denial isn't good for you," Ron  
moved another piece, looking pointedly away as Draco moved to sit  
closer to Harry.

"RON!" Harry growled.

"He's right you know," Draco grinned evilly.

"You two can sort this out on your own time. I don't want  
to witness a lover's quarrel," Ron groaned. "Check."

"Am I distracting you Harry?" Draco purred.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry snarled.

"It's okay Weasley. You know how Harry is. He has so many  
moods and emotions. Such a deep fellow really, but underneath it  
all I'm sure he knows only a Malfoy can be his real Prince  
Charming," Draco batted his lashes.

Ron started to choke. "Checkmate. Look I have to be going.  
Hope it all works out for you Harry, bye!" Ron ran for the fire  
tossing the powder down while yelling, "The Burrow!" His last sight  
was of Draco blowing kisses at Harry.

Harry jumped up after Ron had gone. "I am going to kill you  
Draco! He thinks I'm sleeping with you!"

Draco fell sideways on to the couch and was balled up with  
laughter. "Just… hahahah…wait…until…hahahah… he finds out…hahaha…the  
truth!" The blond began to roll with laughter back and forth in a  
ball on the couch.

"What truth would that be?" Snape asked from the doorway to  
the kitchen.

"WOO HOO 1 million points from Gryffindor!" Draco howled  
continuing to laugh hysterically.

"One million? Oh, I must hear this," Snape moved his cloak  
out of the way and sat down.

Harry smacked Draco across the ass while glaring arsenals at  
him. "Draco was just having some fun with Ron."

"Playing in the shallow end of the gene pool for laughs?"  
Snape questioned Draco who nodded and laughed even louder.

Suddenly Harry felt his blood wash with fear. His eyes went  
wide. Draco stopped laughing abruptly and sat up. He looked at  
Snape. "Father's in trouble at the Manor."

Raising only an eyebrow of curiosity he grabbed Draco and  
they ran for the fire. "Malfoy Manor!"

After a moments hesitation Harry ran for his cloak then ran  
back to the fire. "Malfoy Manor."

Harry's ears were greeted by the sound of wand fire and  
curses being thrown. He crept out toward the sounds. In the hall  
stood Lucius, Draco and Severus against a wall of Death Eaters.  
Rage surged through Harry as the injustice of the situation sank  
into his mind. The trio was outnumbered three to one.

"NO!" Harry yelled and several Death Eaters turned toward the  
sound but were instead greeted by the sight of Harry Potter ripping  
off his cloak as a rage filled tidal wave of magic raced over their  
ranks instantly melting their flesh to their bones. They collapsed  
in a smelly, smoldering heap everyone dead before they hit the  
Persian carpet. Harry took in the sight of the stunned trio before  
everything went black.

"Whoa," stated a shocked Draco, as he and his father  
collected the fallen Harry.


	8. WWMP 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harrys magical outburst will he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty, sorry!

"The cloaks Draco," Severus said snapping Draco out of it. "Hurry!"  
Nodding Draco grabbed the cloaks; Lucius held onto Harry and they  
quickly made their escape with not a moment to lose as several other  
Death eaters appeared.

They were stunned to see the damage done to their comrades. Upon  
hearing the reports from the remaining Death eaters, Voldemort called  
them all back to Riddle Mansion, so he could try to plan an attack.

Back at Grimmauld Place, the first plan was being set into place.  
That is, after they recovered from their shock of Harry's power. Maps  
were set out and it was decided which way Draco and Ron needed to  
attack the water supply. Lucius carried Harry to the room that they  
had sex in only hours earlier. As Harry recovered, the last of the  
plans were finalized. It was now a matter of when Harry might regain  
consciousness. It was decided to let him rest the night and hope in  
the morning that he would be better.

The good thing about their plan, however, is that it bought Harry  
time in case he needed it. When the last decision was made it was  
late and all went to get some well-deserved rest. Lucius went to  
check on Harry. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed Harry had  
curled himself into the covers, stealing every last one. Happy to  
rid himself of the clothes of the day, Lucius climbed quietly into  
the bed. It didn't take long for Harry to sense his presence and  
after finding the perfect spot on Lucius' chest, settled in with a  
sigh of satisfaction.

As Lucius cradled the man in his arms to his chest, he had a brief  
flash of what had happened to the death eaters. Unable to reconcile  
that horrific memory to the bundle nestled to him, he shook it off to  
analyze it another time. Yet as he gave over to sleep, his last  
thought was that he was glad Draco had seen it. Perhaps now he'd be  
more respectful of Harry and he's relationship. He kissed Harry  
gently, before falling to sleep at last.

Morning came all too soon for Draco and Ron, as evident by the bags  
under their eyes the next day. Harry was still out like a light, but  
Lucius and Severus had been going over and over the plans since the  
first crack of dawn. At the stroke of 8, Madame Pomfrey arrived to  
work on Harry's eyes. She was surprised to hear he was still in bed,  
and could be heard muttering about how lazy today's generation was as  
she made her way to see him. Lucius followed her in case there was a  
problem.

She eyed this odd behavior suspiciously then said. "Don't get in the  
way." Out of a black bag came a set of cold compresses and gauze to  
place over each eye. Harry barely budged as they were set in place.  
A long and complicated spell was needed and it was done in meter.  
The cadence of the words almost put Lucius back to sleep. Indeed, as  
it finished, Madame Pomfrey herself was yawning. She checked for  
swelling before removing the ice packs. Then she left the gauze on  
as a precaution, saying that Harry's eyes would be most sensitive to  
any sort of light when he woke at last. Her eyes glared at Lucius,  
as if saying that the reason he was still asleep, must have to do  
with him. Unblinking, he glared right back, as if to say he was the  
only one who rightfully belonged at Harry's side. Pursing her lips,  
in disapproval the medi-witch left without a backward glance.


	9. WWMP 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is staring as Captain Oblivious, while Lucius and Harry move forward.

Harry chuckled nuzzling against the cheek of his lover. "Oh  
Lucius," Harry sighed wistfully.

"What is it my sweet?" Lucius pulled Harry closer as needful as this  
downtime of snuggling as his younger lover, but would never admit to  
such.

"I wish there could be more time for us, like this, together," Harry  
said softly twirling the long hair of his lover between his fingers.

Lucius propped himself up on one elbow pulling away from Harry to  
gaze at his face fully. Was Harry still resigned to failure, to  
death? "Harry there will be…" Lucius began.

"Please don't do it Lucius. You are the only one who hasn't lied to  
me. Don't fall into that crowd." Harry felt tears prick at his eyes  
but did his best not to let Lucius see it. Hadn't he seen him weak  
enough?

"Then let me say this. You will not face that madman alone. I care  
about you far too much for that. With all due honesty I think we  
can beat him, together. True we both are risking our lives. But I  
think…no I believe Harry that you don't even need me there. After  
some training you will be able to kill Lord Voldemort, for all  
eternity, with not a doubt in your mind." Harry brightened hearing  
the confidence in his lover's voice. Lucius ran his thumb over  
Harry's lips then after kissing him once more said, "I could easily  
fall in love with you Harry, except that you make it impossible."  
Harry's body went rigid and Lucius lay his finger over Harry's  
lips. "You need to trust yourself, know yourself and to love  
yourself. I don't mean that to sound egotistical my sweet. But you  
have to be secure in who you are, feel good about yourself in order  
to let others in – only then will I be able to fall as madly,"  
Lucius kissed him, "deeply," he kissed him again," and passionately  
in love with you as I desire.

Harry was panting. Funny that while Lucius said he couldn't fall in  
love with him, his every kiss and action certainly made him feel so …  
complete…warm…so loved. If this wasn't love then Harry would do  
everything he could to one day have that love. Understanding of  
Draco practically blind-sided him as he now fully understood Draco's  
undying devotion to this man, and why it meant everything to him.  
Harry blinked as he realized he'd made a plan, a goal for the  
future, one that surrounded the blond in his arms. Lucius watched  
the confusion on Harry's face fade away as one of dawning  
comprehension and something else took its place. "You understand my  
sweet?" Harry nodded.

Lucius pushed off from the bed, stood and stretched. Harry almost  
drooled. Lucius knew full well he was being watched and decided to  
have some fun with it. He purposely made his movements slow,  
deliberate, and sensual as hell. Bending over he ran his hands from  
his toes, up his legs, thighs stomach and chest. When he heard Harry  
actually moan from the bed he finally cast a glance that way.  
Satisfied that he had left his young lover wanting more, if the lust  
filled eyes meant anything, he waved his hand he was instantly  
dressed. He looked back to see Harry's eyes had gone wide. "But,  
how did you…" Lucius smiled giving Harry a hand out of bed. Letting  
his eyes roam over his lover's body he seriously considered pounding  
him into the mattress but he knew they had to get out of this room  
if they were to get anywhere with his training today. Running a  
finger idly down Harry's spine he grinned inwardly watching Harry's  
body shiver. Then he moved to the front, letting his finger stop on  
top of the Malfoy mark before letting it trail down to where it had  
been on the hip. His pale eyes met Harry's green ones with  
meaning. Harry smiled and Lucius kissed him gently before moving  
back away.

"Close your eyes and imagine what you will wear today, then picture  
yourself in them." Lucius took another step back as he saw Harry's  
magic make his body glow, his hair move in a gentle breeze as  
clothing began appear piece by piece on him. Feeling himself  
clothed Harry opened his eyes and looked down in wonder. "Very good  
Harry. Now close them again." Nodding Harry closed his eyes  
again. "Picture what you'd really like to wear, transfigure your  
clothing into anything you wish." Lucius bit a knuckle as Harry was  
now dressed in a pair of skintight black pants, matching black shirt  
with a green t-shirt underneath picking up the color of his eyes.  
Harry opened his eyes to see Lucius looked at him in a very hungry  
way. "Excellent."

Lucius and Harry walked out the door and immediately sought out the  
source of what appeared to be a fight. They entered the living room  
area to find Ron and Draco toe-to-toe. Both heads turned as they  
entered. Draco's face looked immediately smug despite the eyebrow  
that was raised at Harry's clothing. His arms resting over his  
chest Draco said, "Father, Harry. I take it the eyes are fixed?"  
Ron looked a bit green seeing Lucius and Harry standing so closely  
together, and jealous of Harry's clothing.

Harry nodded. "We heard fighting." He looked from one to the other.  
Neither one seemed forthcoming with what the fight was about. "Is  
everything alright?"

"Are you sleeping with Malfoy or not?" Ron blurted out.

"Really Mr. Weasley I hardly think this is a matter to be discussed  
in a public forum," Lucius drawled. "Tsk, tsk."

"Look mate, I really don't want to have this discussion again,"  
Harry began.

"So you admit you are sleeping with him. But this git won't admit  
it to me! So he's ashamed of you!" Ron gestured to Draco.

Harry looked up at Lucius. "I know you and Draco need to talk.  
Would you mind if I catch up?" Lucius gave a tilt to his head then  
Draco smirked as he went by Harry walking away with his father  
toward the kitchen. "Ron why is this so important to you who I sleep  
with?"

Ron looked embarrassed, then furious. "But why won't he admit it?  
You're Harry Potter!"

"Ron he won't admit it because I am not sleeping with him. But why  
do you care?"

"You're not? But yesterday…"

"Yesterday he was having fun at your expense."

"But I'm your best friend you used to tell me everything!" Ron  
protested.

"I like to consider my sex life, my own. But yes I do have one.  
He's wonderful to me and I'm very happy about it. Isn't that  
enough?" Harry sighed.

"But who?" Ron asked almost vibrating with curiosity.

"Harry is everything alright?" Lucius came in looking carefully at  
Harry to see if he was upset.

"Fine, we're done here." Harry stood up taking the hand offered him  
by Lucius. They smiled at each other. Possessively not letting go  
of Harry's hand, Lucius walked him to the kitchen.

 

Draco was laughing while eating, Snape looked repulsed and Lucius  
smug. All-in-all Harry thought as he ate, a rather normal breakfast  
if anything about eating with this lot could be considered normal.  
After a bit Snape said something about needing Potions and left  
quickly for Hogwarts.

"So did you tell?" Draco asked sipping his coffee after his plate  
disappeared.

"No, let him figure it out on his own. It's not his business."  
Harry said firmly.

"Do I sense trouble?" Lucius asked Harry softly.

"Between you and I? No. Between Ron and I? Yes, there has been for  
a very long time. He's lied to me on numerous occasions and turned  
his back on me when I needed him the most." Harry began to drink his  
coffee looking at Draco. "Sometimes I thought that you and I could  
be better friends."

"Why?" Draco asked curiously. Lucius took note Draco didn't deny it  
which meant he agreed.

"Because you may have been a royal pain in the bum, but you were  
always there. I could count on it somehow. You were very  
consistent in your hatred toward me. When you switched sides it was  
only then you became tolerant. But you never lied or turned your  
back on me, not once."

"A true Malfoy," Lucius beamed at Draco. "So to get back on track.  
The mission went well then. Were you able to use all the potion?"

"Yes, Father all of it." Lucius looked at Draco who was looking  
oddly at Harry. He slipped an arm around his lover's shoulders in a  
possessive gesture. Draco looked up and smirked at his father's  
actions. Then shook his head so minutely only Lucius would have  
caught it. "Do you need help with the training of the four  
principles?"

"If you two are done putting the past behind you, then yes Draco,  
thank you." Lucius said softly in admiration that Draco would  
realize this would be the main focus of the lessons. The two young  
men nodded and they stood up together before heading out to the  
backyard for Harry's training.


	10. WWMP 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's training begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Paganism in this chapter, but it is simply another device to bond our men together.

When they were all outside Lucius turned to Draco as he cracked his  
neck and hands. "Draco what are the four principles of magic?"

"To know, to dare, to will and to keep silent also known as the  
witches pyramid."

Lucius gave Draco and affectionate smile before turning to  
Harry. "This can be used to create a lifestyle, to protect your  
magic or what is needed in your case Harry a base for strong  
convictions, without which you cannot grow as a wizard."

"This is ridiculously late in your life to be getting this lesson,  
so please bear with me if they seem rather elementary at first."  
Harry nodded.

"The earth is the basis for all our powers Harry. It is our  
responsibility in turn to take care of her. This is why our  
community as a whole never embraced all inventions after  
electricity, since they are harmful to the natural energies of the  
earth. Empty your mind Harry let all your troubles drain away out  
of you into the earth. Feel how she takes away your stress, your  
cares and ill feelings. Now feel the energy of the life around you,  
the trees, the plants, the sky, and the universe. You are a  
conductor of all that magical energy. Keep your eyes closed and let  
it flow through you until you feel re-energized and clean."

"Draco, please show Harry how to ground out his energies," Draco  
nodded and ran Harry through the exercise. Then he showed Harry how  
to detect when there were anomalies in his aura and how to fix  
them. Finally he showed how to put up a shield against the energies  
being disturbed.

"Okay Harry we've reached the second stage of `to dare'. When it  
comes to your own magic you have to decide if you have the courage  
and determination to do what is needed. This is a major problem for  
Gryffindors because you tend to have a blind bravery streak, which  
causes you to run in without determining what the problem is and  
what to do. The biggest one that all Slytherins know they may have  
to do someday."

"You mean killing someone,' Harry acknowledged.

"Yes, Harry that is exactly what I mean. There is a certain  
backfire of magic when you kill someone, because you are acting  
against the laws of nature that of nurturing and caring. Of course  
it goes against the baser law of `Harm Ye None' but in Tom Riddle's  
case it is long overdue. When you see him Harry even if he is  
unarmed you must do what is necessary. How many times has he killed  
innocent women, children and wizards who were unarmed? Often they  
had no chance against him, no warning, even your own mother Harry  
was unarmed. You must tap into that anger to be able to dare to do  
what must be done. This alone is key to your destruction of the  
true evil of Tom Riddle."

Draco stepped forward. "It's time to learn the useful magic Harry  
that they didn't teach me at school. Father taught me these  
things. Yes, some consider them to be dark magic but any magic can  
be used to kill. The levitation spell can be used to send someone  
flying out a window. Just follow my example."

So began hours of rigorous training in the Dark Arts. Harry caught  
on very quickly but often had to go back to recharge or ground his  
magical energies. By the time they took a break he was sweating  
and weak kneed. Even Draco was sweating. Harry had learned in a  
few hours what had taken him most of his life to learn. His magical  
power was incredible. Seeing the condition the two young men were  
in Lucius called a break and announced he would work with Harry that  
afternoon, for which Draco was immensely grateful.

As soon as they sat down to eat food appeared in front of Harry and  
a fork appeared in his hand. Draco looked questioningly at his  
father. "Harry after we eat we need to ground your energy some  
more. Try to keep it contained as much as possible, we don't want  
to frighten anyone who might come to visit." Harry nodded eating  
voraciously the air around him was crackling with energy and Lucius  
looked at Draco at the same time they reached to out to touch Harry  
then each other. Only by using this circuit were they able to  
ground Harry enough so it wasn't throwing off their magic as well.  
Harry sighed with relief as he felt the excess magic being drawn  
off. Draco smiled cheekily at your father. "You'll have to take care  
of him tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked between bites.

Draco chuckled. "He means using sex as an outlet for your energies  
Harry." Lucius purred. Harry could feel himself blushing madly.

"Does that blush go down to your toes Potter?" Draco teased.

"Just his ankles," Lucius smiled.

Draco burst out laughing as Harry sputtered. "I can't believe you  
told him that Lucius!"

"Sorry love, but it is rather incredible to see," Lucius smiled and  
Harry blushed deeper then inhaled sharply as he felt the mark move  
again. Draco gasped too.

"Where is it now Harry?" Lucius asked gesturing toward his shirt.  
Harry lifted up his shirt to see the Malfoy Mark was around his  
ribcage.

Draco came around to look at it then turned to Lucius and  
said, "Should I send an owl to Gringotts?"

"Are you certain it would not bother you Draco?" Lucius replied in  
surprise.

Draco turned to look at Harry appraisingly. "Maybe it was training  
you Potter and having you listen to me but somehow this whole thing  
between the two of you doesn't bother me as much any more.  
Surprised Harry?"

Smiling widely Harry pulled Draco into a one-armed hug. "Wicked."

Lucius hugged them both then with his arm around Harry's waist  
said. "Yes Draco if you could see to that Harry and I need to  
continue his training."

Watching them go Draco thought about how strange life had become.  
His father was falling in love with Harry Potter and it didn't even  
bother him. Yet, a sudden sense of protectiveness filled him for  
how others would treat the situation. Odd though it was Harry was a  
soon to be member of the family, one that Draco would protect at any  
cost.


	11. WWMP 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets hit by the clue bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mild bashing of Ron & Hermione

Draco went to find an owl to communicate to Gringotts while Lucius  
sat in the living room with Harry.

"Your energy is still radiating from you Harry. Perhaps you should  
lean back, hmm?" With a smile Harry leaned back into Lucius'  
arms. "Now while we have this moment we can work on the last part  
of the pyramid without any magical workout. Do you recall what that  
step was?"

"Um, `To keep silent', right?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes Harry. What do you think it means?"

"To not reveal the Higher Magic I'm learning?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, but why? Surely you realize Draco and I can manage along  
fairly well."

"I…OH so others don't get hurt because they wouldn't know how to  
control the magic?" Harry burst forth excitedly.

"Very good Harry. Not all grounding has to be done with earth, food  
or sex. Some of it can be done as simply as this," Lucius leaned  
over caressing Harry's face and kissed him deeply. Harry smiled  
into the kiss before he lost himself to it.

"BLOODY HELL!!!!" Ron shouted as he entered the room.

The couple sighed and pulled apart. Harry rubbed his hair in  
exasperation and Lucius tutted patting it back into place with  
amusement.

"Well Ron, I told you I wasn't with Draco." Harry shook his head at  
his gaping fish mouthed observer.

"Yes, Weasley I never would sleep with my father's lover, very  
gauche." Draco strolled into the room and leaned against the  
doorframe.

"RON!" Hermione ran into the room. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on? Bloody hell Harry had his  
tongue down this gits throat that's what's going on!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh that. Didn't I tell you? I set them up."

"WHAT?" Ron roared. "Are you mad? Oh don't even answer I knew you  
were mad the year you doubled up on your course load using that  
crazy timer thing!"

"Did you really Granger?" Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh yes, it had to go past the school board of governors," Lucius  
commented.

"You keep out of this!!" Ron yelled, his face turning a terrifying  
shade of red.

Lucius sneered at Ron. "You forget Weasley I was asked to help."

"Yeah, Hermione what gives?" Ron turned to face her angrily.

"I was worried about Harry, he was so sad…I think," she looked at  
Harry who smiled back at her, "he was ready to die."

"She's right Ron. I had given up. But maybe if you had been a  
better friend you would have noticed?" Harry snapped.

"It was Draco who first expressed his concern to me actually. Then  
Miss Granger approached me next."

"What? Harry? You mean you want to be with …with him?" Ron looked  
green now.

"More than anything," Harry smiled leaning back into his lover once  
more.

"Don't you dare do anything to either one of them, either Weasley or  
you'll have me to deal with," Draco snarled standing in front of the  
two. Lucius smiled proudly while Harry was happy to see he and  
Draco were becoming real friends.

"Keep your shirt on. Harry, if this is what you really want, then…  
then I won't say another word," Ron stammered out and Hermione  
sighed with relief.

"Excellent that's settled then," Hermione said happily and Ron  
watched as her eyes went wide as saucers. Draco turned to see what  
she was gawking at only to see his father and Harry kissing once  
more as if they'd never been interrupted in the first place.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. I did." Draco shrugged as he smirked at  
the very pale face of Ron as he watched the two become more  
involved. The two men moaned and Lucius picked Harry up from the  
couch. Harry wrapped his long legs around Lucius' waist and they  
simply continued to kiss as Lucius carried his lover in this fashion  
back to bed.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

Hermione giggled and Draco beamed, "That's Malfoy charm for you."

Ron looked at Hermione and saw a whistful look on her  
face. "Hermione? What's wrong? I thought you set it up, aren't you  
happy?"

Startled, Hermione looked at Ron. "Of course I'm happy for Harry,  
Ron! Did you see them together? If anyone would look at me like that  
I'd be more than happy!"

"But… but…" Ron stammered.

"Obviously, Granger, the developments have muddled Weasley's brain  
somewhat," Draco softly commented, for once without malice in his  
voice.

Hermione nodded and left the room.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked him, albeit grudgingly.

Draco shook his head. "And to think I have to explain it to you." He  
sighed. "But then again, you didn't notice Father and Harry hitting  
it off."

"Just tell me, Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth.

"Granger has been in love with your for at least 6 years, Weasley,  
and I thought you felt the same. It doesn't take a genius to see how  
she feels about you. I'd suggest you think all that over and decide  
if you want to waste more time, hmm?" And with a nod, Draco left the  
room.


	12. WWMP 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so this is the wrap up!

Severus looked green. “I did NOT need to know that Potter.” Harry shrugged. Lucius pinched Harry lightly on the bum for the remark. 

“Was there a point to this disruption Severus?” Lucius asked pointedly. 

“As we speak, that wolf is about to rip apart the kitchen worrying about Potter. He seems to have it in his head that he is under a dark spell. I suppose it’s the only way his feeble mind could accept the situation. I assured him it was all TOO real, but alack as is the case with Gryffindors they refuse to listen to facts which support the validity of any case.” His head snapped to look pointedly at Harry who simply laughed it off.

“Lucius, I think it’s safe to say the mood is lost for our discussion. Can we talk about this later?” Harry asked squeezing Lucius’ hand.

Sighing audibly with aggravation, Lucius reluctantly agreed to table the matter for later. Rising to his feet, he gently lowered a kiss to Harry’s lips. Snape snorted in contempt. With a patented smirk in place Lucius turned to Snape, “You had better get used to it.” 

Severus folded his arms over his chest. “Honestly, you used to have a sense of decorum Lucius.” 

“At one time I also kissed the robes that Voldemort wore,” Lucius pointed out as he put his arm around Harry to escort him to the kitchen. The couple let Severus go through the door first. Then Lucius blocked Harry’s path, taking his chin firmly in one hand he tilted his head then kissed him once more. 

Harry felt Lucius’ desire in both the kiss and the Mark. But there was something else there too. He pulled away smiling. “Let me rest and grab something to eat first okay?” 

“Of course,” Lucius replied. Harry then proceeded through the door. Wishing he were doing something else Lucius followed. Upon entering he found that Harry was already being subjected to a thorough inspection for curses that would make him stay in a relationship with Lucius. 

Lucius took a deep breath, sat down and tried to envision something to eat that would stay in his stomach. He was using every inch of his restraint to understand the wolf’s behavior. But if he were truthful to himself he was highly affronted that anyone thought he was so far past the point of no return, so totally devoid of redeemable characteristic that no one could care for him of their own volition. Draco moved to sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Through the Mark, Lucius felt his son’s love and understanding. Lucius crossed his arm over his chest to cover Draco’s own. 

“That is enough,” Harry said quietly, yet the room dropped 20 degrees, literally. Then it dropped further, ice began to form on the windows. The coffee that Snape had in his hand began to show its steam. 

“Lupin, leave him alone before I have to chisel this coffee out of my cup!” Snape groused. 

“Harry?” Remus stepped back slipping a bit on the frost that had covered the floor, reaching out to stop his fall, he grabbed Severus who wrenched him up by the shirt tossing him angrily into a nearby chair. Lucius glided gracefully the few steps over to Harry, bringing him into a loving embrace. Once he did the thaw began. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but turn up the heat Lucius!” Snape snarled in disgust at having to say such a thing and seeing his coffee thawing out at about the same speed as a snail. He turned pointedly away, winding up facing Remus who was sitting next to him. “Are you happy now?”

“When? How?” Remus sputtered looking past Severus to see that Lucius had taken his friend’s advice to heart. Across the table from him, Draco had lit up a cigarette. Remus thought he seemed remarkably calm about the whole thing. Didn’t he hate Harry? “Draco doesn’t this…this bother you?” 

Draco blew a few smoke rings before he acknowledged Remus’ question with a glance, “Harry and father will get married. It’s better to get used to the idea now. Besides,” Draco gestured toward the couple who had steam rising off them,” look at them.” 

Remus turned his attention back to the couple who had stopped steaming. In fact they had stopped kissing completely. Their foreheads were touching and they were quietly talking. Remus watched in amazement as Harry’s face became animated, happier than he’d ever seen him. Suddenly he was overcome with the memory of a young boy who couldn’t think up a happy memory to make a proper Patronus. 

And even though he did manage to find one wrapped in the memory of his deceased parents, he suspected that he had better memories now. His eyes began to mist, and he was surprised to feel Severus’ hand cover his own. He looked over to see the man he once abhorred, then grudgingly respect nod in understanding. Turning away Remus tried to compose himself only to find Severus holding out a handkerchief. 

“I never thought you would understand,” Remus said very softly, choking slightly on the words as he tried to get them past the lump in his throat. 

“Every year I watch children who were once dunderheads become wizards and witches that I am proud of graduate. They always say they will visit their old teachers, and sometimes one or two will before life takes them elsewhere. It is never easy. Never.” Severus gave a soft smile as Remus brushed away his tears. 

Calming himself he squeezed Severus hand, smiled at the smirk Draco gave him then stood. He cleared his throat. “Lucius, I made a grievous mistake in judging you without knowing what you have done for Harry. In these years, I’ve grown to consider myself his godfather, even a surrogate father at times but happily a friend. What I did was inexcusable jumping to conclusions, like…like a…

“Gryffindor,” Draco supplied. 

Remus looked at Draco with a smile. “Yes, that’s it.” Chuckling Remus turned back to the couple who were simply standing together only linked at the hands. “Please accept my most humble apologies along with my gratitude for bringing Harry back to us. If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to give Harry away at your wedding.” Harry grinned at the words.

Lucius nodded, “As of yet, due to constant interruptions I’ve not yet had the chance to ask Harry properly, however, it would please me greatly if he did consent to marrying me.” He looked pointedly at Harry. A blinding smile of pure, unadulterated joy was his answer. 

Remus chuckled. Draco said,” Finally.” Severus returned to his coffee, quite done with the emotional mush of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this old fic of mine. If anyone wants any of my other stories transferred to here, please let me know the title. Thank you for reading, or re-reading in some cases. Love Keikokin


	13. WWMP 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold smut and het in one chapter!

Lucius had barely secured the entranceway to their room when he  
swept Harry into his arms. Harry moaned softly, as Lucius lowered  
him to their bed. Harry wiggled underneath him to show his eagerness  
and Lucius was almost beside himself with desire. With a mere  
thought Lucius disrobed them both. Lucius began to nip first at  
Harry's neck then shoulders then at his nipples. His broad, strong,  
graceful hands covered every inch of Harry's sensitive skin,  
relishing in every gasp and moan.

Lowering himself still further he began to lick, nip and suck at  
Harry's inner thighs. One hand wandered to the tightly puckered  
opening between Harry's cheeks.

"Oh yes, Lucius, please," Harry sighed. He spread his legs wantonly  
wanting to feel his lover fill him.

With another whisper, Lucius prepared them both then flipped Harry  
over before sliding quickly home. "Feel me, all of me," Lucius  
breathed into Harry's ear before pulling him up straight. Harry  
screamed, thankful for Lucius raising the silencing charms as they  
walked into the room. Lucius filled Harry completely, his one hand  
cupped Harry's proud erection while the other roamed over his  
chest.

Harry felt his face flush with heat as Lucius slowly slid in and out  
of him. Rolling his neck back and turning slightly he found he was  
able to kiss Lucius. The sensations quickly overwhelmed them both  
and screaming their release they fell back to the bed, in a tangle  
of legs and arms. Lucius whispered the cleansing spell before  
pulling Harry into his arms. As Lucius expected between the magical  
work, the emotional scene with the young Mr. Weasley and the sexual  
activity Harry was soon fast asleep in his arms.

Lucius took the opportunity to study the young man, who was soon to  
face his destiny. With a tightening of his chest Lucius felt a  
flash of fear that he would lose Harry to the Dark Lord. Tomorrow  
he would step up the training then it would soon be time. He would  
not give up his Harry without a fight, at the thought he  
unconsciously tightening his grip on his young lover. Harry smiled  
whispering "Lucius,' in his sleep as the Malfoy Mark moved once  
more.

The blond traced the mark with his fingers. If it moved once more it  
would come to rest never to move again. It was a good thing that  
Draco was reconciled to Harry's presence in his life. With any luck  
Gringotts would owl them back with the family jewelry before they  
were to face Voldemort. Perhaps there would be time to make Harry  
his before they left on their mission.

**  
Ron gulped and entered the kitchen to find Hermione was cleaning.  
This was never a good sign. She only cleaned when she was really  
upset. George saw it once and suggested that she did it to have an  
excuse to smash things loudly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked timidly preparing to duck in case a dish came  
flying his way. It was a move born from years of dealing with his  
mothers temper.

"What is it Ronald? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ron winced at the use  
of his full name. Wringing his hands together he tried to summon up  
his Gryffindor courage. 

He tried to think of all the ways he could ask Hermione out but what came out instead was," Will you marry me?"

With an ear-piercing shriek Hermione dropped the dish in her hand  
and turned around. "YES!!!!!" 

She ran over to Ron, jumped up, wrapping her arms and legs around him until they fell with a THUD  
onto the kitchen floor.

Draco ran into the room after hearing the shriek. After all if  
Weasley was being killed by Granger he'd HATE to miss that. He  
opened the door and saw the two on the floor rolling around attached  
at the lips. With a visible shudder and cringe he closed the door.  
Putting one hand over his stomach he hoped to fend off being ill.  
Turning at the sound of magic, Draco saw Snape emerge from the  
fire. "Where is Lucius?"

"They are in their room," Draco answered succinctly. Snape nodded,  
catching the point that Harry and Lucius were in bed together-  
again. He strode across the room and back again, his cloak snapping  
as he turned on his booted heel. Draco recognized this as a sign of  
something important to note. "Why?"

Never one for preamble Snape looked at Draco sharply piercing him  
with his raven-like stare. "The good news is that the Dark Lord is  
already asking me to produce healing potions. The bad news is the  
wolf is at the castle looking for Potter. I don't know how long  
Albus will stall him before sending him on here, possibly he will  
waylay him for the night since he looked like death warmed over."  
"Remus Lupin?" Draco asked in surprise. He smiled inwardly. There  
was something special about the man, perhaps it was how one could  
have dignity and yet be a werewolf.

"Yes, him. Well, tell your father and Potter when they come up for  
air," Snape smirked then vanished back into the flames.

Draco watched him go and wondered how Remus Lupin would handle the  
relationship between the two lovers. After all, Lucius was not only  
his contemporary but they had never cared for each other. On the  
other hand, Remus Lupin was the last of the Marauders, close friends  
of Harry's late father, James. In many ways, Remus was a surrogate  
father, if not godfather to Harry. Draco began to pace, in a way  
very similar to the way his own godfather had just done only moments  
ago.

The nausea in his stomach returned as he came to the conclusion that  
he would have to recruit the assistance of Granger and Weasley.  
They could talk to Remus Lupin as he talked with his father. He  
could try to talk to Remus but it would be as useless as having  
Granger and Weasley talk to Lucius. Then the only obstacle would be  
to keep Harry out of the way before he was unduly upset and his  
magic leaked.


	14. WWMP 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything in this chapter, hang on its a bit bumpy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch for breaks! This chapter switches around like a soap opera.

Remus was tired and irritable. He could feel the full moon coming on, and it was the second one that month. Merlin, how he hated blue moons. Yet he’d come to Hogwarts to find Harry. Something was wrong, he just knew it. He hadn’t heard from Harry in some time. 

Dumbledore was no help. True, he was sure he looked like hell, but that was no reason to keep him apart from Harry. After all, he was a member of the Order too. Unless Harry was already in trouble and Albus was trying to keep him from knowing. Remus growled. He would see Harry the next day, no excuses. If Dumbledore put up any more resistance he would leave for Order headquarters on his own. 

Then again, why wait? After all, he was a Marauder, was he not? Casting an animation spell on a suit of armor, he tucked it into his bed. Remus smiled and, using one of the old passageways he remembered, snuck out of the castle. He could be in London before long.

****

Draco reluctantly knocked on the upstairs bedroom door. The flushed face of Ron Weasley appeared around the door. Draco winced at the smell of sex coming from the room. 

“What the hell do you want?” Ron whispered angrily.

“We need to talk, now.” Draco hissed. 

“What for?” Ron asked, looking back over his shoulder and slipping into the hall.

Draco took in his rumpled hair, boxers and never ending dots. “Salazar, is there anywhere you DON’T have freckles?” 

Ron made a face. “Look, what is it? I’m …uh …busy.” 

“Oh please, you’re both virgins, or at least were; Granger must be sound asleep, that is if you had any clue what you were doing,” Malfoy taunted.

Ron flushed then smirked. Malfoy held up a hand. “I don’t want to know. This is bad enough…I’m here to…to ask for your help.” Ron was so stunned at the request he could only nod. 

Draco bit back the distaste in his mouth then said, “The werewolf is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is trying to delay him. You two need to run interference.” 

“Why?” Ron asked in confusion. 

Shaking his head at the Gryffindor’s slow mental processes he filled him in, “Lupin will not take the relationship between Harry and Father well. Harry needs to finish his training and keep his magic together so he can face the Dark Lord. He doesn’t need distraction. You and Granger need to keep Lupin occupied long enough so that he doesn’t see Harry until after he kills the Dark Lord.” 

“How the bloody hell do you expect us to do that?” Draco rubbed his forehead. How did Harry deal with such a SLOW friend?

“Weasley, tell him about you and Granger, take him to the burrow. ANYTHING!” Draco hissed. He turned to head back downstairs when Ron grabbed his arm.

“Why are you doing this? I mean, protecting Harry and all?” 

“My father has marked him. He’s part of my family now, or perhaps you don’t understand the concept of family loyalty? Harry trusts you; don’t let him down unless you want to see him killed with the rest of us sure to follow, hmmm?” Draco wrenched his arm away from Ron and swept away into the dimly lit hallway. 

***  
Lucius slipped out from under his lover, placing a kiss on his forehead. Tossing on a pair of pants, he left their bedroom to get something to drink. Having such a young lover had caused him to sweat. He left the room, grateful for the chill night air that cooled his overheated flesh. 

Bracing himself against the kitchen sink he drank a refreshing glass of water, rubbing the cool glass against his hot brow. He froze suddenly, hearing something outside. Or was it a shift in magic that meant someone was entering? Had the perimeter been breached? 

Harry shifted in bed. Reaching out an arm to hold his lover he found only a warm pillow. Opening one eye he saw that Lucius was not there. Then he felt the trickle of fear in his Mark. He jumped out of bed, using his magic to put on a pair of jeans as he raced from the bedroom, wand at the ready. 

***  
Draco froze by the front door. What was that noise? Then his family mark channeled the unease through him and others bearing the family mark. He drew his wand and hid behind a tapestry near the door. It cracked open as the password was muttered. Draco frowned in confusion, who knew of the Order headquarters, the password to get in AND would be coming in so late – unannounced. As a tall body pressed into the shadows, Draco drew his wand and uttered, “Petrificus Totalus!” 

The intruder went rigid and then fell to the floor. Wild amber eyes met his own as the torches were lit. Draco groaned with realization as he looked down into the face of Remus Lupin. 

“Draco?” Lucius came up beside his son and looked down at the frozen werewolf. “Merde.”

“Lucius! Draco! What’s going on?” Harry asked looking down at his friend on the floor. “MOONY!” 

Lucius and Draco turned as one to shush Harry, but it was too late. The portrait of Mrs. Black had woken.

“BLASPHEMERS! TRAITORS! INTRUDERS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! A WEREWOLF IN MY HOUSE!! IT’S A SCANDAL. YOU DARKEN THE GOOD NAME OF BLACK! OUT, ALL OF YOU!”

Harry groaned and went to quiet the portrait. Ron and Hermione ran downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Draco looked anxiously at them. Ron looked back at him with sudden understanding. 

“Come on Hermione, let’s get him upstairs,” Ron levitated the werewolf. Draco cast a memory charm on him as Hermione sputtered. 

“What’s going on, Ronald?” she hissed, mindful of Mrs. Black. Ron looked at Draco and nodded curtly and headed upstairs, blinking only for a moment at Lucius’ rather sexually satisfied state of undress. Hermione followed his gaze and flushed, then squeaked as she realized she was only wearing a long t-shirt of Ron’s, before running upstairs.


	15. WWMP 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lucius have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

Harry finally settled the portrait down then walked over to where Lucius and Draco stood. “Where’s Moony?” he whispered, not wanting to set Mrs. Blacks’ picture off again. 

“Granger and Weasley took him upstairs,” Draco replied. 

Harry nodded then turned toward the stairs. Draco grabbed his arm to stop him and Harry glared down at where Draco had touched him with disdain then back up into his face. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go see my friend that you stunned for no-good reason.” Harry said in a low hiss. 

“Potter, don’t be like this. I had no idea who it was!” Draco replied just as angrily, taken aback by Harry’s reaction. 

“Well, obviously it was a member of the Order,” Harry ground out as if explaining this to a child. 

“Let’s move this conversation to the kitchen, shall we?” Lucius inclined his head toward the portrait. Harry looked up the stairs then shrugged. Realizing Remus might be out for a bit, he decided he’d have some time to check on his friend. Turning on his heel, he stormed toward the kitchen. Lucius ran a hand over the top of his hair, smoothing it, watching his lover disappear behind the closed door with trepidation. 

“Draco, please let me handle this. Why don’t you get some sleep?” Lucius proposed. 

“No, I want to settle this. I’ve known him long enough that I know I have to set things right with him right away or we will be right back at each other’s throats and that’s not good for any of us.” Draco replied sagely. “I will, however, be more than happy to let you lead insofar as he’ll listen to you, then it’s MY turn.” 

Lucius nodded then they walked into the kitchen where Harry was scrubbing down the already clean counter. Draco raised an eye at this muggle behavior shooting his father a covert look, but Lucius merely shrugged. Personally, he was happy that Harry hadn’t blown something up. Lucius raised a silencing charm as Draco sat down at the table. Harry brought over some coffee then sat down stiffly. It was clear from his posture, that changing his mind would be about as easy as moving a mountain. Draco sat back with a smirk, very glad that his father wanted to spearhead this discussion. 

“Harry, were you expecting Remus Lupin to visit tonight?” Lucius asked calmly. Whatever Harry had expected, it clearly wasn’t a logical discussion, judging by the look of surprise on his face. Yet he was starting to understand Lucius better and vice versa so he relaxed a bit, comprehending this wouldn’t be a screaming match with one of his peers nor a talking down to by one of his teachers. 

“No, Lucius, I hadn’t expected him. I would have told you. But…” Lucius raised a hand.

“Look at the time, Harry,” with a sigh Harry turned to see the clock. He winced at the hour suddenly feeling exhaustion fill him. 

“Yes, I understand it’s very late.” Harry admitted turning back to the discussion.

“So given our precarious position at the moment, it was understandable for Draco to defend us all since he was first on the spot. If it had been me, I would have done the same thing. I noticed you had your wand out ready for battle as well. Now, if you take these things calmly and rationally into consideration, you can see Draco is not to be scolded but commended. Especially since a member of the Order would normally give some warning as to their impending arrival.” 

Harry rubbed his face then nodded grudgingly. “You’re right. I was ready to fight. You did the right thing, Draco; I was just upset because I consider Moony to be family.” Looking at Draco, he said softly. “I’m sorry.” 

Giving a soft nod of acceptance toward Harry he then looked at his father, marveling at how well he had tamed the lion temper of the former Gryffindor so well. Lucius gave a small brief smile of acknowledgement in return. “Draco, would you please go check on the status of Mr. Lupin?” 

Understanding he’d been dismissed so Harry and his father could discuss Lupin’s arrival, Draco was more than happy to retreat to safer ground. “Father, Harry,” he said politely then left the room, closing the door behind him.

“I would like to check on him myself, Lucius,” Harry watched Draco go with a feeling of irritation, that it was not him. 

Lucius reached out covering Harry’s hand. “In a moment, love, we need to talk.” 

“What about?” Harry frowned at the tone of voice his lover was using. 

“Our visitor’s arrival is something I had hoped to avoid. Please understand that any one out of the norm for you at this time may break your concentration, which is something we absolutely cannot afford at this delicate juncture,” Lucius squeezed Harry’s hand for emphasis.

“You can’t keep me from him. Just because we are lovers doesn’t mean that …” Harry began but Lucius raised his hand again. The younger man made a face but sat back crossing his arms, pulling his hand away. 

“Harry, that is not my intent and, certainly, when we finish talking here you can go talk with him. Please hear me out. Will you do that for me, love?”

At the soft tone of voice Harry melted and nodded putting his hands back on the table. “Yes, for you I’ll listen.” 

“Thank you.” Lucius gave a soft smile and Harry felt the warmth in his Mark. “I do not believe that Mr. Lupin will care for me training you, or Draco assisting for that matter. The only reason I can think that he came here at this ungodly hour was to avoid detection from someone else, such as Dumbledore who knows this will distract you.” Harry blinked seeing the sense in the statement. “He will want to be included in the plans which we have worked on so carefully. Can you see that?” 

“Yes, I never thought of it like that. What you are saying does make sense.” Harry replied slowly as if weighing his words. Lucius was very proud of this level of maturity in the younger man. 

“Thank you. Please understand, while I will not keep you from seeing him you must distance yourself in your mind and emotions. Your friends have finished their involvement with the plan. They can ‘entertain’ him, for lack of a better word until we are done.” 

“But if I get into it with Moony now about you, me and the plan he’s going to go mad. He’ll want to be included and may even try to split us apart, or tell me I shouldn’t go.” Harry wrapped his hand around his drink. “I see what you mean. I’ll just check on him to see if he’s okay, but tell him he came at a bad time and I’ll be able to spend time with him a few days.” 

Lucius smiled. “Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, Harry. You can’t afford to lose your concentration now, and I can’t afford to lose you.” He took one of Harry’s hands, raising it to his mouth to kiss it. “By the way, you might want to spell a shirt on love, before I ravish you right on this table.” 

Harry blushed, waved his hand then was dressed fully. Lucius nodded as Harry got up to go check on his friend. “Lucius?” 

“Yes, Harry?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Whatever for?” 

“For treating me as a human, and as an equal; it means a lot to me.” Lucius smiled but couldn’t stop the wave of sadness wash through him that Harry had never been treated so before. Harry felt it wash through the Mark. He walked over and kissed Lucius gently. “And for caring.”


	16. WWMP 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes to an eye-opening realization.

Remus woke up startled and confused. He tried to sit up but dizziness washed over him. “Ugh, what hit me?” 

A soft voice that he recognized as Miss Granger, one of Harry’s friends answered his question. “A petrification spell, so please stay down for a little bit until it wears off. I’m really sorry about this, but honestly, we had no idea who was coming at this late hour.” 

Remus gave a soft nod, immediately regretting it. He recalled a time when he could get over such spells quickly, but as time had stolen his youth it had also taken away the ability to recover. “Right then, may I ask who hit me?” 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, communicating with a series of shrugs and nods. “Draco Malfoy,” Hermione answered. “But to be perfectly honest we’ve all been on edge.” 

“Where is Harry?” Remus asked. He wasn’t surprised to hear they were on edge. They had been able to ignore the war when they were in Hogwarts. But he wondered why Harry wasn’t there when we woke up. His was the first face he’d expected to see. 

“He’s downstairs talking with the Malfoys, so they can calm him down. You know how his temper gets,” Hermione sighed. 

“I would have loved to see him give Malfoy what for,” Ron chortled. Remus chuckled when Hermione smacked him in the arm. 

Feeling slightly better Remus propped himself up on his elbows. Hermione quickly came to his side propping pillows underneath him. Harry entered the room while Hermione was fussing. He gave Remus a half smile, that the older man mused he must have picked up from being around young Mr. Malfoy.

“Hello, Moony,” Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, but what’s going on? Albus seemed determined to keep me from you,” He tried to hold in the growl that had been growing in him without success. Ron paled. 

“I’m undergoing extensive training. Dumbledore doesn’t want me distracted. While it’s wonderful to see you, as always, it’s really a bad time. I hope you’ll understand I won’t have time for socializing.” Remus felt his eyebrows hit his hair line. When had Harry started to sound so …mature? They hadn’t seen each other for some time, but where was the young man who spoke without thinking? Had his training made him so …disciplined?

“Hello, Harry. It’s very good to see you,” he put his hand over Harry’s. “I regret that I came at an inopportune time. But you can understand, Albus’ hesitance to let me see you led me to greater concern.” 

Harry nodded, pulling his hand away. “Well, as you can see I’m fine. So please get some rest, hopefully I’ll be able to see you tomorrow.”

Remus smiled, “Yes, I won’t disturb your training. In fact, I’ve already caused quite a disruption, so you better head on to bed.” 

“Good night, Moony,” Harry gave a wave and left closing the door quietly behind him. Remus sniffed the air, smelling the nervousness of Hermione and Ron who were still in the room. 

“Now suppose you two tell me, the rest of the story, hmm? “ He held up a hand. ”I quite understand that Harry must concentrate on what’s going on with his training, but as his surrogate Godfather I feel I have a right to know what has him tight lipped and you two as nervous as first years at the Sorting Ceremony.”

Ron gulped looking at Hermione. Once again Remus noted the silent communication out as his nose picked up another scent. A wry smile appeared on his face. ”May I ask how long you two have been together while I’m getting the full de-briefing as it were?” 

Hermione blushed and Ron looked smug. “Can’t fool you, can we?” He put his arm around Hermione’s waist proudly. 

“No, now what’s going on with Harry?” Remus said a bit more forcibly.

***  
Lucius took a look at his lover; despite his cool exterior he could sense his nervousness. He sighed inwardly. Harry would not be able to focus on his lessons with the distraction of the werewolf in the house. If Harry had only been gone a few minutes, surely he had not discussed their relationship with the surrogate Godfather. Either he didn’t think Remus Lupin could handle it or he was trying to remain calm. Regardless, Weasley, Granger or himself would have to do it. Feeling a surge of concern flow over him he took Harry into his arms. His lover seemed to drink him in, letting his strength feed his own. 

Gently rubbing Harry’s back, he allowed his feelings to flow through the Mark to reassure him. Harry made a contented sound he rarely made when they were not having sex. Lucius kissed his forehead. “I should check on our guest.” He whispered a sleeping spell then Harry sagged in his arms. Lucius picked up Harry carrying him to their bed. Tucking him in after disrobing him, his finger strayed over the Mark. “I am becoming far too emotional where you are concerned.” Bending over his lips grazed lightly over Harry’s scar causing his lover to stir, smiling in his sleep. 

Taking a deep breath he moved quietly out of the room then headed upstairs. He heard Remus’ last question as he gave a gentle knock then entered the room. As he entered he saw the looks of relief on Ronald’s face then the concern on Hermione’s. “I believe it would be best if I answered our guest’s questions.” 

“Right, well, um, we will, um, just be going then, um,” Ron replied. Lucius raised an eyebrow in his direction wondering if Harry had ever suffered such an inability to express himself. Remus watched all this with interest as Hermione and Ron quickly vacated. As Lucius turned to face him, it all clicked into place.

“I take it that you are the one training Harry, Lucius?” Remus asked but Lucius understood it was not a question. He gave a subtle nod to his head. 

“Since you understand that I take it you understand this advanced level of magic is taxing on his concentration level?” This time it was Remus that gave a slight nod at the rhetorical statement. The two men sized each other up. 

Remus’ nose picked up Harry’s scent on Lucius. He closed his eyes as his mind added together the final piece. His eyes flared with anger when he opened them again. “Since when does a teacher take his student as a lover?” 

Lucius gestured toward a chair, seeing no refusal in the other man’s eyes he sat down gracefully as was his nature. “Your sense of smell does you justice. If you will indulge me I will start from the beginning. As you are most likely aware, while my son had joined the Order before I, it was not long before I joined its ranks. I was most concerned at the reports Draco had in regards to Harry’s state of mind. He had in fact, no life left within him. My own observations at my first meeting were disturbing to say the least. It was, however, Miss Granger who approached me with an idea of how to give him a reason for living.”

“You bloody son of a bitch, he’s no older than your own son!” Remus roared. 

“In fact, he is slightly younger, yet we both know that the events which shaped Harry’s life aged him beyond his years. First he rebuffed the renewed attempts by Mr. Wood before I realized I must do what I could.”

“What happens when this is over? What do you think it will do to Harry when you leave him?” Remus leapt from the bed bracing himself on the chair arms surrounding Lucius. 

“As Albus and my son are aware Harry has accepted the Malfoy Mark,” Lucius said as calmly as he could, knowing he was inches away from being ripped to shreds. 

Remus staggered back to the bed as if hit by a powerful punch. “You what?” 

“Harry has my Mark, which is a mere one move away from his heart.” Lucius said, with no small amount of pride and warmth of emotion toward the young man. With a rare dropping of his façade he allowed Remus to see the emotions he held in check in regards to Harry. 

“You really care for him,” Remus said in a quiet voice filled with shock. Lucius smiled happily, something only family members had ever before seen. Remus sat in shock as the many revelations sunk in. He suddenly felt exhausted, sagging back into the pillows. 

Lucius gracefully stood. “You must be quite tired. I will tell Harry in the morning that we talked.”

Remus nodded as the other man took his leave, when the door closed he muttered. “Lucius Malfoy in love with Harry? Merlin’s beard.”


	17. WWMP 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declarations are made.

The next morning Harry woke before Lucius. He kissed him gently, watching as the pale lashes fluttered before his lovers’ eyes opened. “Good morning Lucius.” 

“Harry,” Lucius purred pulling Harry to him by the nape of his neck, then kissed him deeply. Harry chuckled into the kiss when Lucius used his stronger physique to flip Harry onto his back. He wrapped his legs around Lucius’ back, running his hands appreciatively over the strong, muscular back. Then he moved his legs lower so his hands could cup Lucius’ smooth ass that was pumping into him rubbing their erections together. 

“Faster,” Harry panted. Lucius grunted in response, licking his ear while picking up the pace. Hard, hot breath tickled the wet skin making Harry shiver. 

“Let go my sweet,” Lucius whispered. 

Harry buried himself into Lucius’ neck, held on tightly and arched up, releasing warm spurts of cum between them. “Lucius,” Harry gasped, trembling in the strong arms of his lover. With a long groan Lucius spiraled into the welcome bliss of release and arms of his lover as he collapsed heavily. 

When Lucius looked up at last, he expected to see Harry smiling instead he saw an odd look. “Have I lost my touch?” 

Harry smiled. “Never.” Then his smiled faltered once more. “It’s just…what happens after we defeat him?” 

“I had hoped to continue our relationship, is that what you mean?” Lucius played idly tracing the Malfoy Mark on Harry’s chest. 

“Well, sort of…it’s just that, Moony will ask me about our future plans and I …” 

“Ah,” Lucius waved a hand over them cleaning them both then dressed them with the return wave. “This is not a discussion to have in bed.”

Harry accepted Lucius’ hand and stood up. “Are you upset with me?” 

Lucius cupped Harry’s face gently within his hands. “No Harry, I knew this discussion would happen as our relationship progressed.” A gentle smile, that he reserved only for Harry filled his face. Harry smiled, comforted by the tender look. 

They walked out into the living room, into the kitchen only to discover Remus had been waiting for them. His face was filled with an unhappy and stern look. He stood up as they walked nearer. “Good morning. I wondered if I might talk to the two of you before your training.” 

Harry looked to Lucius who had a hand on his waist, then back to Remus. “Actually we were just going to have a talk Moony. We won’t be long. How about we meet you for coffee in the kitchen, in say ten minutes?” 

Remus was clearly taken aback by Harry putting him off. Lucius could easily tell the man had expected to talk to Harry immediately. He was quite proud of Harry not being pushed into a discussion he was not ready for yet. “Thank you for understanding,” Lucius put in before Remus could recover steering Harry toward the backyard. 

With a wave of his hand Harry made the yard much bigger so they could have a real walk. Lucius smiled, proud at how much Harry had advanced in such a short time. 

“Lucius, once we make it through this, the press will be all over me.” Harry began. Once again Lucius felt happiness surge through him at the mere fact Harry was confident that he would survive this. 

“Yes, I think that is a safe assumption. That leaves you a few possibilities. You can either accept the credit due to you, allow others to accept the credit – namely Albus and Fudge or lastly you can disappear into legend.” 

Harry sighed wrapping an arm around Lucius’ waist. “But what would history think of the Malfoy family? I suspect we would need to take the credit and possibly endure some political grandstanding to restore your family honor.” 

“I would rather you concern yourself with what YOU want, not my family’s honor. It is quite possible nothing will redeem us in the public’s eye.” 

“Well, how about that I managed to keep something from you,” Harry chuckled stopping causing Lucius to stop as well. 

“I thought we were trying to be honest with each other?” Lucius frowned. 

Harry reached up smoothing the furrowed brow. “I am Lucius. The reason I care about your family honor is because,” Harry took a deep breath. “I love you Lucius.” 

Lucius smiled, laughed then swung Harry around in a circle before claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. When the kiss ended in a series of small kisses, Lucius steered Harry over to a bench. “Harry, in that case would you do me the honor of…” Lucius began but was cut off by another voice. 

“There you both are! Excellent news! Severus says the time is ripe for you to move now to strike at Lord Voldemort!” Dumbledore stood, oblivious to what he’d just interrupted. 

Turning to glare at Albus, Lucius replied coolly. “Yes, thank you very much. We have not yet finished our discussion or partaken of breakfast.”

“Father!” Draco came into the backyard with a small box in his hand. “Your package came in the mail.” 

“Excellent!” Lucius took the ornate teakwood box from Draco. “Thank you for your most excellent timing. We shall see you at breakfast.” 

Draco nodded in understanding, and then making up some conversation with Dumbledore escorted the old man firmly back into the house. Lucius watched them to make sure they were gone before he turned his attention back to Harry. The younger man surprised him by kissing him suddenly. It instantly calmed him from the interruptions their intimate conversation had suffered. Lucius curled his hand around his lover’s nape pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

“Honestly, don’t you two ever stop groping each other?” Severus growled. Lucius sighed resting his forehead against Harry’s, pretending not to notice the small giggle that escaped his lover. 

“We were trying to have an intimate and personal discussion!” Lucius snapped. 

“Humph, you could have had that in your bedroom,” Severus sneered. 

“That’s what I wanted to do, but after having sex again Lucius wanted some fresh air,” Harry smirked.


End file.
